


I Am The Shepard (Mass Effect)

by kyrrann



Category: Doctor Who, Mass Effect
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrrann/pseuds/kyrrann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FanVid: Shepard's journey through Mass Effect 3 set to music from Doctor Who (I am the Doctor).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Shepard (Mass Effect)

  


[I Am the Shepard](https://vimeo.com/91886279) from [Nicole Cook](https://vimeo.com/user3374444) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Ever since I heard Murray Gold's "I Am the Doctor" from the Doctor Who series, I wanted to use it for a Mass Effect video. They just seem to go together and really encapsulates not only Shepard's journey, but that of her faithful companions.  
  
Needless to say, if you haven't finished playing Mass Effect 3 yet, you might not want to watch. Spoilers!


End file.
